My Friends Maid Me Do It
by BasketCase14
Summary: Because Draco never backs down from a dare. Includes Crossdressing!Draco, Drooling!Hermione, Confusedangry!Ron, and Confusedsurprisedgay!Harry!


Disclaimer: Lust is so SINcere...

A/N: I actually have no idea where the fuck I got this story, other than the fact that maybe it came from when I was thinking about this manga/anime about these two sisters who are on the run take up residence with this rich kid, but the only way they can stay, is if they wear french maid outfits, because the kids got a fetish for that stuff. I think the manga/anime was called something like,"Kore ga Watashi no Goshujin-sama".

Okay, so the whole idea of this story is that Draco always takes whats' coming for him, no matter what. So when hes' been dared to dress up for a week, he doesn't back down-cause Draco never backs down from a dare, right? Of course, it's going to be an HP/DM story; what'd do you take me for? Certainly not a bad writer?

Anyways, I'm having a mild case of writers block, so when I actually get an idea for the next chapter of this(or for any of my other stories), you'll know. Also, Pansy will have black hair in this story; I know she actually had blonde, but oh well!

Okay, running out of things to say...lets start-but first, a quote from our sponsors:

"Stop that, both of you!" Snape ordered. "Do you want to end up dead in a ditch?" Harry laughed, and Remus went back to Elton. Slyly, the youth edged forward and darted a hand toward the knob, but Remus batted his hand away and shoved him back. "Would you—you both—stop—" the Potions Master stuttered as Harry punched Remus lightly in the arm, and was wrestled into the front seat in retaliation. His legs now crossed Snape, and one was hanging out the window. "DO NOT MAKE ME PULL THIS CAR OVER!" Severus finally roared, and Harry and Remus cringed.

-Research and Development by StarryGaze

Hehe!

My Friends Maid Me Do It Chapter One-The Dare and Breakfast Surprises

Draco looked at the outfit distastefully, and turned to face Pansy, who was smirking.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Pansys' smug look faltered for a second, before turning into a fullblown grin. "No, Draco, I'm not kidding; do I ever?" Malfoy glared at her angrily.  
"I'm not wearing that in front of a mirror, much less the entire school, so you can take it back." With that, he threw the outfit at the black haired girls feet, who snatched it up, a look of annoyance on her face.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." The blonde boy turned to her sharply at these words, and said haugtily, "I'm not scared, Parkison-I just don't do stupid shit!"

Pansy narrowed her eyes, her hands fisting up into little balls within the outfit before her. Then, somewhere in her mind, Pansys' mind snapped as she came up with an idea.

Unfisting her tiny hands, she sat down on Blaises' bed, smoothing out the black and offwhite colors of the clothes before her. She then looked up at Draco, who stared back with uneasiness and suspicion in his eyes.

Pansy cocked her head to the side as she began to examine her nails, occaisonally polishing them on her shirt. Finally, she opened her mouth, and raised her arm to point at Draco dramatically.

"Draco Malfoy, I DARE you to wear this outfit for a whole week"

Harry had been eating his breakfast quietly, listening to Hermione and Ron argue about various subject, when he heard Hermione shriek, and the whole hall went deathly quiet.

"What's your problem?" Ron asked, annoyed at her outburst right in the middle of his conversation. Hermiones' eyes glazed over as she pointed towards the Great Hall Entrance, and Ron turned to that direction.

"Oh my fucking god. You should see this, mate!" Ron burst out laughing. Harry turned his emerald green eyes towards the direction Hermione was (still) pointing at.

His eyes widened in shock at what Malfoy was dressed in-a french maid outfit! "Oh...oh my...I-I...goodness..." Hermione mumbled, before fainting dead away, and falling from her seat to hit the floor. Harry barely heard Ron yell as he slid to the floor to help the bushy haired female; all he did was watch as Draco Malfoy walked across the Great Hall.

The blonde haired boy was wearing black high-heeled shoes, a black garter belt(where you could still see the belts, much to (surprise surprise!) Harrys' delight), a black skirt with off-white trimmings under it. His arms were covered with white gloves which reached all the way to mid-arms, and tied around his waist was an offwhite apron(ruffles and all), showing off his curves and slender hips.

The top half of the dress was spaghetti strapped, and on his neck was a black choker with beige/offwhite trimming. His blonde hair was down, covering his eyes just slightly, and his underarms were hairless, along with his legs, which, Harry had to admit, were very long and could've been easily mistaken for womens. The shoes made him a good inch or so higher than Harry.

Everything on the dress was accentuated with ruffles and trmmings, but not to where it looked overdone..

Draco then showed his face, and Harry saw that it was red with embarassment, and his eyes were flashing dangerously as he turned aorund to face a girl who the Gryffindor instantly recognized as his best friend, Pansy Parkison. She was smirking evily, and walked over to stand next to him, and Harry watched as Malfoys' long black nail polished fingers twitched.

Pansy cleared her throat, shot a glance at her friend, and opened her mouth to speak. Hermione had now been revived from her brief fainting spell, and Harry vaguely saw Ron drag her into a sitting position next to him.

"If your all wondering why Draco here is wearing this ensemble, then I shall tell you-Draco Malfoy has been dared!" Pansy smirked and turned to the blonde boy, leaning in his arm lovingly only to be pushed off.

"And you never back down from a dare, right darling?" she whispered, but it wouldn't have mattered if she had yelled it, the whole room still heard her ask the question.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he nodded rather jerkily, his hands tightening into fists. Pansy then led him over to the Slytherin table, and sat down with him.

The Great Hall started to buzz as soon as Draco sat down. The noise soon got to a level that was almost unbearable, but before that happened, Professor Dumbledore stood up, his eyes shinging brightly, in what Harry could only think was amusement.

"I think," he said as the hall got quiet," that this deserves a break from classes-there will be no class for a week!" The hall was quiet for a few seconds, then it nearly exploded with cheers from the students.

Snape leaned over towards Dumbledore from his right, and McGonagall leaned in from the left. "Sir, do you think that this is really necessary? I can simply take house points away from Malfoy, if need be." Snape asked, though he grimaced after the words left his mouth.

McGonagall nodded, quirking an eyebrow in question. Dumbledore merely smiled, steepled his fingers, and leant his head on them. "No need, Severus. I know what I'm doing, but I appreciate your help. And yours, Minerva." Their was no venom or sarcasm in his voice, so both Professors' didn't take it in offense.

Professor McGonagall sighed, and turned back to her breakfast, as did Snape, but not before Dumbledore recieved a suspicious look from both Professors. Snape shot a glance at Minerva, who raised an eyebrow. They both shared the same thought-What was the old man up to now?

(Later that Day...)

"Motherfucking hel-damn it Pansy! These shoes are fucking torture! How do you fucking walk in these!" Malfoy shot her a glare as he walked throughout the courtyard with her, occasionally getting a catcall from the outfit he was wearing.

"Practice, Draco dear, practice. And a Comfort Spell also, but mostly practice." Draco ignored the catcall that came his way, and instead stopped to perform it. After he was done, he sent her a scathing glare. Pansy shrugged, and grabbed his arm.

"You look great in the outfit darling, so don't get so angry about it. Besides, Dumbledore gave us a week off of school, so lets enjoy it." Draco narrowed his eyes, and muttered angrily, "Like hell," under his breath.

"And, did you know, darling, I saw that mudblood Granger faint dead-away when you walked in, and she wasn't the only one. Girls think you look absolutely stunning, Draco, and guys find you hot-so don't worry about the damn outfit."

Hearing these things, Malfoy began to relax. Parkison was right; he was hot. And he didn't worry about it-for about two seconds, before he rounded the corner to find Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and his enemy, Harry Potter, on the other side.

"Oy, look, Draco finally got the sex change he wanted so badly!" Ron yelled out, before doubling over in laughter. Hermione's eyes glazed over, and she instantly knocked Ron in the back of the head, and said (quite loudly, too) in a breathless voice, "Don't say that Ron!"

Pansy smirked in Dracos' direction, if only to receive a glare. "Ow! Merlin, Hermione, why the fuck did you hit me so goddamn hard!" Ron wheezed, and rubbed the back of his head morosely. Hermione just shook her head, her eyes fluttering as she swooned.

"See, Draco, didn't I tell you? Even Granger thinks your hot!" Pansy smirked wider as she said this, and watched as the girl grabbed ahold of Potters' shoulders to keep herself from falling to the ground.

And it was then that Pansy noticed Potters' look; it was very much like the mudbloods' who started to buckle. Pansy arched an eyebrow at this, and turned her head to whisper in Draco' ear.

"Look at Potter."

And Draco did. And he instantly felt himself get hard, much to his surprise.

Well really...you would to, if someone gave you that look!

The look on Potters face was of a predatory need, and Draco could feel himself get harder than before. He smirked, and watched as Harrys' emerald green eyes traveled down his body, then back up to meet his cool silver ones. Draco was the first to break eye contact, and he turned his head away.

"Come on, Pansy." Pansy gave her friend a weird look, before turning to give Harry a malicious smirk, which brought him back to his senses.  
"Ta!" she giggled, and walked after her friend.

When the blonde haired Slytherin was gone, Harry blinked in confusion. 'What the fuck was that?' He wondered, before turning to give Hermione a look, only to see her face quite red from the way she had acted.

Ron finally stood up, and gave each Hermione and Harry looks of mixed dissapointment and anger. "Whats' the fucks your guys' deals?" he asked, and turned aorund to head back to the Gryffindor tower, Harry and Hermione in tow.

A/N: Not exactly long...butsighs you got to do with what you've got, huh? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
